Inside information
by moi.est.susie
Summary: A Navy MArine is dead and his fiancée uses her ties with NCIS to get Gibbs to take the case. BUt is she the killer? or dose she just seem like a good suspect?
1. Chapter 1

Inside information

Disclaimer : I cried so you might, it's really sad actually. I didn't get the rites for NCIS for chirstmas =[

RIP jenny

In my story she isn't dead!!!

chapter 1: blondie

"Hello, may I ask were a Special agent Gibbs is," Tony turned around to see a gorgeous blonde standing there.

"I'm sure I can help you," Tony smiled.

"I'm just looking for Gibbs," she said, trying not to notice the fact that the man talking to hers fly was down.

"Who you talking to DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked walking into the room.

"DAD!!!" the girl yelled running up and wrapping her arms around Gibbs.

"Liz?" Gibbs asked.

"The one and only," Liz smiled, un-attaching herself from him, "where's Jen?"

"Director Shepard?" Tony asked her.

"I think that her last name," Liz smiled at him, "where can I find her?"

"She should be in her office."

"The big one up there?"

"Yup."

"Cool," Liz smiled running up the stairs, "thank you."

"Liz you can't just go running 'round every where!" Gibbs yelled at her.

"Get over it!" she yelled back.

"What is all this noise about?" Jenny said harshly, walking out of her office.

"Me," Liz smiled at her.

"Liz!" Jenny smiled hugging her, "it's been weeks."

"Weeks?" Gibbs asked, "I haven't seen my daughter in years and you haven't seen her in weeks?"

"I guess you didn't mention I was living with you," Liz asked Jenny.

"Couldn't find the time," Jenny said in an attempt to cover your arse.

"You've been…" Gibbs started but Liz interrupted him.

"My fiancé died, I needed a place to stay," Liz said sadly.

"You were engaged?" Gibbs was shocked, Liz was never one to want to settle down, it was more likely for her to kill her boyfriend than get engaged to him.

"He was Navy," Liz smiled.

"Your father would have been proud," Gibbs said less anger in his voice now.

"My father was a fuck head," she said flatly.

"Your father was a good man," Jenny said shocked that she would be so rude to the deceased.

"Gibbs was a better father and I can barely remember living at his house for a month before I ran," Liz looked at the two.

"So I needed to talk to you Jen," Liz said now that the other two were quiet.

"In my office," Jenny said leading her inside.

********

"The blonde girl called Gibbs her father?" Ziva asked Tony not believing his story.

"Yup," Tony smiled.

"DiNozzo."

"Yes sir," Tony said standing up. But instead of answering him Gibbs slapped him on the back of his head.

"We didn't know you had another daughter," McGee said, in a way asking. Gibbs just sat down and sipped his coffee. When Liz walked down the stairs, she came over and whispered something in his ear then smiled an evil smile, which quickly changed when she realised that people were watching.

"Love you," she smiled at Gibbs then walked across the room, were Tony tapped her arse. Not a Good idea. Liz grabbed his arm and flipped him onto the floor placing her stiletto in his neck. "Don't fuck with me."

"Shit."

********

"We have a dead Marine boss," McGee told Gibbs handing him a file, "he died a view months ago, but the fiancée wanted you to handle it."

"Fiancée have a name?" Gibbs asked.

"Elizabeth Shepard," McGee answered.

"That's why she visited," Gibbs smiled, "always looking out for herself."

"Was that girl…?" McGee started to ask a question.

"Yes Probie," Tony answered for Gibbs, "Want us to bring her in boss?"

"Track her cell phone," Gibbs told McGee, "no way we'll find her otherwise."


	2. Chapter 2

Inside information

Disclaimer : I cried so you might, it's really sad actually. I didn't get the rites for NCIS for chirstmas =[

RIP jenny

In my story she isn't dead!!!

chapter 2: assassin

Liz' POV

I turned over to look at the alarm clock, it read three am. Right on time, I smiled at my little mind joke that was so not funny. I climbed out of bed and slipped on my bunny slippers, five bucks from Walmart.

I walked down the old wooden stairs of Jen's house and poured two glasses of champagne.

A view minutes after I had poured the drinks Jen came down to join me. It was a tradition we had, ever since she be over at dads at night, we both happened to wake up at the same time, so we'd have a drink.

"Gibbs is looking for you," Jen smiled sipping her drink.

"Can't he just believe that I didn't do it?"

"You're a killer and your fiancée died," Jen laughed, "you are ganna be their prime suspect."

"Fantastic," I smiled sarcastically, this was just what I needed, trying to stay in hiding and I become a prime suspect, just because I want to know who the fuck killed my husband so I can kill him.

A view, at least ten, glasses of champagne later me and Jen climbed the stairs back into our rooms, each knowing that the other would be getting no sleep tonight.

********

Gibbs POV

"Got her boss," McGee smiled happily about finding the suspect.

"Where is she?" I asked grasping my gun between my fingers.

"Director Shepard's house," McGee answered confused, "is it some kind of joke."

I didn't even bother to answer, I just shot one of my famous stares at Jen who was standing watching us with no emotion on her face. Even though she was strong I could tell something was wrong with her, something always was.

"Coming DiNozzo?" I asked walking past his desk to the elevation.

"Yes boss," he answered, for a pain in the arse Tony always tried to be polite-ish. to me that is.

"Open the door, NCIS," I called banging on the front door.

I was expecting no reply. To find out that Jen had got Liz on a plane to Mexico, or France. You never knew with the two of them. They'd bonded so well, probably because Liz needed a mum and Jen needed a daughter. But their alliance was a deadly combination.

"Hello," Liz said answering the door.

"We need to take you in for questioning," I said demandingly, maybe a little too demanding. Then I added, "Miss Shepard."

"No problem," Liz smiled, "I'll just get my bag."

********

Tony's POV

"Where were you the night of your fiancée's death?" I asked her, she didn't look like Gibbs' daughter, she looked more like Jen's. She had Jen's nose, and her eyes.

"I was out drinking with mates," Liz smiled, "I was expecting Ziva to be interrogating me, I read all your reports and she seemed to be the most likely."

"How'd you get our reports?" I asked.

"They're on Jen's computer," she said still smiling, God it was annoying, "and she told me about you last night."

"What?"

"I didn't know you had hearing problems," she had a fake concerned look on her face, "Jen might need to know that."

"I'll give you an easy question," I smiled at her, it was definite, she was far to hot to be Gibbs' daughter, "did you kill your husband?"

"Typical, everybody always blames me."

"Why's that?" I asked, what the fuck was she talking about.

"Daddy hasn't told you," she tried to look shocked but it didn't work, "He always been embarrassed about me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm an assassin," she said blankly, and I suddenly felt scared, she didn't look scary but she did have the vibe about her.

"Out!" Gibbs opened the door, his demand was obviously meant for me so I wasted no time in getting the hell outta there.

I watch the interrogation from the back room, the more questions Gibbs asked her, the more she seemed like Jen. And even the she scared the shit outta me, I didn't think she did it.

"She is pretty," Ziva said braking the silence I was happy with.

"She's Gibbs' daughter," I pointed out, I'm not stupid enough to even go there.

********

Jenny's POV

"She looks nothing like you Gibbs," Tony pointed out, I stood watching and listening to the conversation. It's my job as director to eavesdrop

"She's my God daughter," Gethro said tapping away on his computer, pretending to know how to use it. Every case report he gave me was done the old-fashioned way, by hand.

"She looks a lot like director Shepard," Tony said, wait, what did he say? Did he say what I think he said? Shit.

"No she doesn't," Gethro said, but by the look on his face I knew he knew. Which means it's time for another awkward conversation.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gethro was a lot less angry than I thought he would be when he found out.

"Tell you what?" I asked innocently, but it was obvious he didn't believe the innocence.

"You're her mother!" okay, here comes the anger.

"They couldn't conceive," I defended myself.

"You could have told me."

"Could I have?"

"All those nights, you never thought of telling me?" Gethro asked, disappointment in his voice. A tear fell down my cheek when I saw the pain in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Gethro," I said fighting back tears.

"You two have been laughing at me for years haven't you!"

"She doesn't know Gethro," tears were pouring out now.

"She always knows."


	3. Chapter 3

Inside information

Disclaimer : I cried so you might, it's really sad actually. I didn't get the rites for NCIS for chirstmas =[

RIP jenny

In my story she isn't dead!!!

chapter 3: assassin

Gibbs' POV

I probably shouldn't have been so harsh, but she should have told me she was my daughters mum, I should probably listen, Tony's saying something. But it's probably nothing, with Tony it's never that important.

"Boss?" Tony asked about the meeting, We were shouting pretty loud, people probably heard. Shit.

"Shepard's her mum," I said and walked over to where Liz was being held.

"What was all the yelling about?" she asked. Did she know? There was nothing Liz didn't know. Even though she was only eight when pretty much everyone she loved died, she found out everything about them.

"Jen's your mother," I stated, might as well get it out in the open.

"I wish," she smiled.

"She is."

"She can't be," her smile had changed it a look of horror, shock, not because Jen was her mother but because Jen never told her. And they told each other everything.

********

Jenny's POV

Here she comes. I should've known Gethro would tell her. She looks angry. What can I tell her? I'm sorry far doesn't cut it. I lied to her. I deserve what ever she's going to throw at me.

When she got up to me her anger changed into a smile and she wrapped her arms around me, what the hell, She should be angry. Why isn't she angry?

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"I'm so sorry," I said ashamed.

"Like I care," she smiled and I looked up at her, confused, "you're my mum! I don't care if you never told me!"

"Well then," I said, "did you kill him?"

"No," she said flatly, "but I think I might no who did."

Ten minutes later me and Liz were in her red, 80's, mustang speeding down the 905. I don't know why we didn't tell Gethro, but I was in no position to argue. The radio was pumping Flo-rida and the wind was blowing harshly.

"This is his house," she said when we reached a gorgeous little Victorian cottage. The house had obviously been restored and it looked absolutely beautiful.

We walked up to the door and knocked the usual knock, "NCIS!!" I yelled.

The man who came to the door had a million and one tattoos and did not look at home here.

"We need to take you in for some questions," Liz said, she was a natural.

"Fuck you," the man stated slamming the door on us.

"We allowed to brake it down?" Liz asked me in a mere whisper. I nodded in reply. Normally we'd have at least 50 SWAT all with gun. We had one, and it was in my pocket.

That's probably why I was so surprised when Liz pulled out a M-16.

"3! 2! 1!"

********

Gibbs' POV

"Any idea were she is?" Tony asked me, truthfully I had no idea. Jen would, but she wasn't answering her phone. At that moment the elevator dinged open and Jen walked out. And following her was Liz holding a man covered in tattoos.

"I got you a suspect," Liz smiled at me, giving Tony the cuffed man.

"Fuck you bitch!" the man yelled at Liz.

"I have standards," she said, then she put cuffs on her own wrists, "I wanted to do it myself."

"Why do you think she suspects you?" I asked the man, I'd already found out a lot, his name was Ian Oaken and he was a private assassin who worked with Liz's fiancée Matt.

"I don't know," now Liz was gone he was being a lot less cooperative.

"Did you and Matt have any resent disagreements?" I asked him.

"Don't think so."

********

Tony's POV

"We're ganna need to strip search you," I told Liz, who didn't look to fussed with the idea. But she took off her shirt and pants to reveal a whole bunch of guns.

"That's as far as I'll go," she said now she was in just her bra and undies. I started removing the guns and putting them onto the cold, steel table. When I got to her back I saw her tattoo, that went right up her back.

"Shit," I stated.

"You like it?" Liz asked turning to me.

"It's… um… different," I said, it was kinda scary, but very sexy at the same time.

"Lol," she smiled.

"Nah, it's sexy," I smiled, and automatically wanted to take it back. She looked at me, and I'm not sure what but something clicked, I wanted to reach over and kiss her, I didn't even care if she was related to Gibbs, but I didn't.

********

Liz's POV

The way he looked at me, with want in his eyes. I longed for him to kiss me, I longed for his body. I thought he was going to kiss me, why the hell didn't he. He just left, left me half naked in a room. What a meanie.


	4. Chapter 4

Inside information

Disclaimer : I cried so you might, it's really sad actually. I didn't get the rites for NCIS for chirstmas =[

RIP jenny

In my story she isn't dead!!!

chapter 4 :

Gibbs' POV

"Elizabeth Shepard," I said getting out my cuffs, "you are under arrest for the murder of Matthew Thomas. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say may and will be used against you in a court of law. You also have the right to an attorney…"

Liz took the fact that her father was arresting her pretty well. She didn't slap me. But Jen would not be happy. But why should I care about her. She means nothing to me.

"Should I take it from here boss?" Tony asked, and I handed Liz over to him. She was his problem now.

********

Tony's POV

"I'll be out soon," Liz promised me.

"Are you still pretending you didn't do it," I sounded to not be emotional. But she was bloody gorgeous.

"I didn't," she smiled, "I am a killer, but I didn't kill him."

"How sure are you?" I asked her.

"Ditto."

I put her in her holding cell and shut the door. She just sat down and smiled at me through the bars. She knew she'd be out soon, and I believed her.

I am so thankful I don't have any paperwork to do tonight. I just want to have fun. Get drunk. And screw someone pretty. That blonde over there's sexy.

I walked over to her and started talking, "hey babe, name's Tony."

"Hi Tony, I'm Liz," the blonde said turning round to shake my hand. Fuck.

"How?" I asked, wasn't she in a holding cell? How did she get out?

"I have a good lawyer," she smiled turning back to the bar, "can I get ya something."

"I can get my own beer," I said in a stuck-up way.

"That's nice," she said gulping down her vodka

****ADULTS ONLY PART!****

Liz' POV

His tongue was down my throat and my legs were wrapped around his body, his very muscled body. I quickly unbuttoned his shirt and he ripped mine off. God he was sexy. But then he pulled away from my embrace, "Gibbs must never know."

"Definitely," I replied then we were attached again. He pushed me down onto his bed and I pulled him on top of me. Here was where I wanted to be.

I woke up, our naked bodies entangled in each other.

"Morning," Tony smiled at me.

"Morning," I said with a smile on my face, he looked even more fucking gorgeous in the morning sunlight. Why did he have to work under both my parents?

"Want to get up and get some breakie?" Tony asked me, tracing my breast with his fingertip.

"Yummy," I smiled, kissing softly and untangling myself from his sweaty, muscled body, "Wait. What's the time?"

"Six," Tony smiled, "I don't have to start work for another hour."

"I…I have to go," I said piling my clothes on. "How far away's Jen… Director Shepard's house?"

"At least seven miles," he said looking at me confused, "you wana ride?"

"Don't worry," I smiled at him, "I'll run." Then I bent down and kissed him softly. Why did he have to be so sexy?

"Wana ride?" I turned to see Jen sitting in her car, windows down.

"Thank you," I smiled getting in and dropping my stilettos to the ground, I was covered in sweat from the run, and last night.

"What were you up to last night," Jen asked me, her voice was laughing at me.

"Do you really have to ask?" I smiled back, I could tell she was laughing on the inside. Jen just wasn't one to laugh out loud. Too polite. But then a laugh broke through, one laugh, it lasted about…umm… one second. More like a cough, but not a cough, you know?

"We just have to stop into the office," Jen smiled, placing her eyes back onto the road. I looked at the time. Seven thirty. What time did Tony say he had to go in? Seven. Dam. Why me?

"Sure," I smiled a fake smile, trying to hide my feelings.

"Will you help me bring some stuff to the car?" Jenny asked, she knew! Didn't she! But how? That's it, she knows something, but she doesn't know what.

"No problem," then I remembered, I am in my far-to-skinny jeans and my far-to-tight tank, and covered in sweat. Fantastic, I thought pushing my hand through my hair, which was knotted. Great.

********

Tony's POV

"We found the murder weapon boss," Probbie said happily.

"Nice Probbie," I said sarcastically, he just threw me a look, it was crack up! And I couldn't keep in my laughter. As usual, that calls for the head-lap.

I was surprised when the elevator dinged open and the director came out, she was always super early, but I was even more surprised when Liz followed her out. She was still in her clothes from last night, and covered in sweat, why hadn't she had a shower?

I was going to say hello but the look in her eyes told me not to. "Gibbs can never know," I remembered, hadn't I said that? He would probably kill me.

********

Abby's POV

Who was she? I asked myself, all that blonde hair. Gibbs had told me I had to work out the tattoo on her back. My guess at the time was that it meant nothing, that she'd just got it to look cool. But then I got studying the patterns. It had a mix of Maori, Brazilian, and Mayan designs. The big part in the middle was a mixed symbol for death, then she had pretty much anyone you could think of, friends, family, everyone. Then inside the death symbol was the symbol for life and inside it was something written in Japanese.

I opened up a translator on my baby. I typed in what it said and it roughly translated to Jenny. Did that mean director Shepard?

"Got something for me Abbs?" Gibbs asked, and I jumped, as always.

"Yup," I smiled, than explained everything.

"What's that?" Gibbs asked pointing at the photo. I magnified it onto the computer. It was writing. How could any tattoo artist could write that small? It read, "my love will always go to the one who saved me, Gethro." I looked up at Gibbs, but he was already gone.


End file.
